


Некоторых бабочек не уничтожишь

by Lili_T_h, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: От судьбы не уйдешь. Продолжение фанфика "Уничтожить всех бабочек"





	Некоторых бабочек не уничтожишь

Когда Пеппер присылает список стажеров, Тони едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать в голос.

Тройку лучших возглавляет не кто иной, как Питер Паркер, со слов Пеппс — гениальный химик. Школа экстерном, почти законченный институт. Как много Тони упускает в этой жизни и как многого не дал добиться Питеру в той.

Впрочем, ощущение правильности его решения только крепнет.

Питер великолепен. Тони смотрит на него сквозь камеры и дуреет. Его мажет от каждого до боли знакомого жеста, от каждой улыбки, слова.

— Ты даже не выйдешь познакомиться? — Пеппер хмурит брови и, кажется, готовит уничижительную речь.

— Выйду, — кивает Тони, — сейчас. Да.

Чтобы взять себя в руки, приходится сделать пару-тройку глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

Руки дрожат. И Пеппер смотрит с подозрением, но Тони, пусть и всегда прекрасно умеющий себя контролировать, готов банально разреветься. Сердце стучит в горле. Щемит так сильно, будто вот-вот откажет.

— Тони, — она заглядывает с искренним волнением в его глаза, — я могу чем-то помочь?

Он качает головой. Выпивает таблетку успокоительного прямо при ней, так, и обещается быть через полчаса. Пеппер только кивает и начинает пятиться прочь из кабинета. Тони понимает, что сейчас она подключит Хеппи, и они будут вдвоем наблюдать за ним через камеры.

Эти полчаса он тратит на то, чтобы хоть как-то взять себя в руки. Выходит скверно, он сперва даже думает перенести знакомство, а потом фыркает сам себе — будто завтра станет легче.

Ладони у него влажные. Будто невинная леди перед первой брачной ночью.

Тьфу, да и только.

К Питеру и остальным — Тони, ей-богу, не запомнил имен — он выходит с дежурной улыбкой. Сердце снова щемит: Питер смотрит на него с тем же восхищением, как в тот самый день, когда он завалился в дом Мэй.

Будто бы даже блики в глазах в тех же самых местах и улыбка ни капли не изменилась.

— Рад, очень рад знакомству. Надеюсь, наша работа будет плодотворной, — говорит Тони, пожимая крепкую ладонь и дурея от того, какая она: едва шероховатая, сухая, теплая.

Примерно с этого дня начинается пиздец.

Питер находит буквально любую возможность, чтобы оказаться рядом. Нет, мотивы его ясны и прозрачны, его голова пышет новыми разработками и улучшениями уже имеющихся приблуд, а сам он все же больше химик, чем инженер. Поэтому он ходит к Тони «консультироваться», и от этих консультаций Тони, кажется, вот-вот поедет крышей.

Ему начинает чудиться «взаимность». Но откуда ей взяться тут, где они не знакомы так, как были раньше, где отношения строятся чисто деловыми?

Временами Тони кажется, что лучший способ уберечь Питера — избегать отношений с ним. Он где-то на подкорке своего гениального мозга уверен, что только он является причиной всех бед.

Но в то же время в один из дней Тони обнаруживает себя с любимым карамельным латте Питера и черным как ночь эспрессо для себя и понимает, что все, крыша потихоньку уезжает.

В конечном счете он плюет на свои же домыслы и идет к Питеру, выдергивая того на перерыв.

Радость в ореховых глазах плещется едва ли не через край.

В этой реальности Питер смелее и скромнее одновременно. Тони едва сдерживает смех, когда тот едва не проговаривается о своем альтер-эго и когда говорит, почти не мигая, что его хобби — фотография. Очень интересно, это правда? Было ли это «там», и Тони это прошляпил, или появилось только «здесь».

Столько вопросов. Столько упущенного.

Но в то же время в Питере чувствуется крепкий стержень, который тот выпестовал сам, без всяких там крутых наставников.

***

С каждым днем Тони все больше и больше осознает масштабы пиздеца — некоторых бабочек, сколько ни топчи, не перетопчешь. Питер влюблен в него по уши. Тони чувствует это каждой клеточкой своего тела, улавливает всеми радарами, видит в глазах и на лбу едва ли не бегущей строкой. Тони знает, как выглядит Питер, когда влюблен, и не может ошибаться.

Мир тем временем молчит. Инициатива «Мстители» бестолкова как никогда: Тони умудряется извернуться и уничтожить все известное зло до его появления. Поэтому сейчас он спокойно занимается разработками и пускает слюни на Питера.

Он буквально слышит обратный отсчет — столкновение совсем близко.

Он, если честно, уже и сам не понимает, во имя чего держит эту зыбкую грань, не позволяя сблизиться с Питером окончательно.

***

Питера он находит случайно. Джарвис просто сообщает ему, что в пятой лаборатории Паркер ползает по полу.

— Прямо таки ползает? — уточняет он.

— Именно.

— Ранения?

— Никаких, но, кажется, отошла проводка под лабораторным столом.

Тони фыркает. Дергается, чтобы встать, садится обратно и тут же встает, плюнув на все.

До лаборатории он доходит как в тумане. Из-под лабораторного стола торчат одни пятки, и Тони, не сдержавшись, фыркает. Подкрадываться нет смысла — Питер, с его супер-слухом, наверняка заметил его, едва он вошел.

— Помощь нужна? — говорит Тони.

— Не помешала бы, — слышится из-под стола.

Тони скидывает пиджак и пробирается рядом.

От Питера шпарит теплом, и он совсем близко.

Тони с ноткой веселой истерики надеется только на то, что у него не встанет.

— И что там? — спрашивает Тони.

— А чтоб я знал, — пыхтит Питер, — я бы уже починил, а так — ползаю тут битый час! Уже даже забыл, что изначально хотел сделать.

Тони залипает, глядя на бьющуюся жилку на шее, на то, как Питер возмущенно пыхтит и возится, пытаясь что-то понять.

— Туда робота надо, — говорит Тони, перекатываясь на бок, лицом к Питеру, — провод отошел. Ты сам не долезешь.

Питер замирает на секунду, а потом поворачивается лицом к его лицу и подпирает голову рукой. На его губах шкодливая улыбка. И даже несмотря на всю неловкость, лежать с ним вот так под столом весьма комфортно.

— И ты, — говорит Питер, тыкая Тони пальцем в реактор, — не мог мне этого сказать там?

— Где «там»?

— Стоя, — улыбается Питер.

— Видимо, не мог, — соглашается Тони.

Сердце в груди гулко долбит, угрожая выбить реактор.

Питер настолько близко, что Тони может различить маленькие крапинки в его глазах, несмотря на полутьму.

Губы покалывает. Тони слышит тот самый «дзынь» — отсчет закончился. Он протягивает руку и укладывает ее на талию Питера, притягивая ближе. У Питера в глазах пляшут бесенята, когда он тянется за поцелуем.

Во всем теле лопается, взрывается бурлящими пузырьками дикий щенячий восторг.

Будто он долго был на морозе, а теперь согрелся.

Будто снова выбрался из пустыни.

Будто наконец-то стал целым.

Он стонет Питеру в рот, прижимает его к себе крепче, насколько это вообще возможно. Так, что рукам становится больно.

Питер притирается к его паху своим. Дышит загнанно, как марафонец после забега. Ластится, как впервые обретший семью щенок.

— У меня есть предложение, — говорит Тони, едва найдя в себе силы оторваться от губ Питера.

Питер смотрит на него заинтересованно.

— Нам бы выползти отсюда, — говорит Тони, — потому что я за себя не ручаюсь, а тут…

— Однозначно не лучшая обстановка, — заканчивает за него Питер.

И начинает выбираться, умудряясь при этом потереться о Тони всем телом.

В который раз Тони радуется тому, что на самом последнем этаже Старк Индастриз обустроил себе полноценный пентхаус.

Он, если честно, и под пытками не может вспомнить, как они добрались до верхнего этажа. Оставалось радоваться тому, что рабочий день давно закончен, и они пробираются незамеченными, а не мимо снующих туда-сюда сотрудников.

Тони стягивает с Питера лабораторный халат, едва за ними хлопает дверь. Все остальное теряется где-то по дороге. Они добираются до ванной чисто интуитивно, словно два слепых, просто не в силах оторваться друг от друга.

В душе они тоже больше тискаются, чем моются.

Память выдает обрывки и образы.

Мыльный Питер, извивающийся в его руках.

Блеск в его глазах.

Его сперма на бедре, кажущаяся прохладной из-за горячей воды.

— Господи, — шепчет Питер и виснет на Тони, пока они перебираются до постели, — боже мой.

— Твой, твой, — фыркает Тони и лижет его шею, перманентно удивляясь, что они еще нигде не навернулись.

Вышагивать вот таким четырехногим чудищем сложно, но приятно.

Питер ластится к нему настолько открыто, что у Тони темнеет перед глазами.

Мир освещается короткими вспышками-действиями.

Пальцы Тони в Питере.

Питер, подающийся на пальцы.

Стоны, от которых член непроизвольно дергается.

В Питера Тони входит едва ли не с рыком. В голове крутится тысяча слащавых вещей, но язык просто отказывается шевелиться. Поэтому Тони старается вложить всю эту нежность в каждое движение, касание, поцелуй. Питер смотрит на него прямо как тогда. В глазах — и удовольствие и неверие.

Он периодически щурит их, закусывая губу, и Тони хочется плакать.

Но плакать, когда так хорошо, не получается. Тони припадает к шее Питера, лижет ее мокро и двигает-двигает-двигает бедрами, пока мир не кончается. Не схлопывается в черную дыру. Не поглощается в этом забытом удовольствии.

С Тони градом течет пот. Питер с каким-то медитативным видом размазывает его, отирает лоб Тони и улыбается, глядя на него.

В голове у Тони самое что ни есть настоящее просветление. Становится глубоко плевать — что, как и зачем. Сейчас его захватывает правильность происходящего.

В конечном счете, сколько ни бегай, а от судьбы не уйдешь, даже возвращаясь в прошлое.


End file.
